


Genuine

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day sevenLife in their small office would be incredibly boring without Kurt and Blaine to liven things up.





	Genuine

Tina and Mercedes smiled knowingly at each other… as Kurt came rushing into the room yelling out for Blaine. Life in their small office would be incredibly boring without Kurt and Blaine to liven things up. Kurt had set up his own fashion magazine, fresh from college.. and against all the odds it had become successful enough, just five years later, to employ twenty staff.

As the business had expanded, Kurt had brought Blaine in as head of marketing.. and everything ran extremely smoothly.. despite the fact that the two men in charge were constantly bickering at each other. They were both nice as pie with everyone else.. and the other office staff enjoyed Kurt and Blaine’s antics with bemused smiles.

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled again. “Where are you?”

“At my usual desk,” Blaine muttered loudly, not looking up.

Kurt waved a piece of paper in the vicinity of Blaine. “What the hell happened with this ad. I needed to change it. You knew that,” he said loudly, his face red.

“Deadline was eleven o’clock, as I told you many times,” Blaine glared, stopping what he was doing, slamming his hand down on the desk. “It’s not my fault if you’re unable to tell the time.”

“I need it changed.”

“Too late,” Blaine smirked with satisfaction.

Everyone else in the office stopping what they were doing.. watching the scene play out in front of them.

“In. My. Office. Now!” Kurt shouted, spinning on his heel in his ass hugging slacks. Striding purposely back to his room.

“Fine,” Blaine said, flinging his chair back as he stood up.. following after Kurt with long angry strides.

It was only after Kurt’s door had slammed closed behind them both that everyone carried on with what they were doing, knowing that neither of the two men should be disturbed. “Best put some music on,” Santana smirked, clicking on the music system. “Cover up the sound of that thrashing Blaine’s gonna be getting… or giving.”

********

They argued solidly for twenty minutes… loudly. The music in the main office muffling some of it, but certainly not disguising what was going on… besides, everyone knew. This was a regular occurrence.

“They’re going on for a long time” Tina commented, looking up from her computer screen.

“Wonder who’s going to be bending who over the desk today..” Mercedes laughed. “My money’s on Kurt. He seemed extra feisty today.”

“I don’t know,” Tina mused. “If he goes too far, I’ve a feeling Kurt’ll be the one apologising profusely.”

Then there was a brief pause in the music.. and as clear as a bell, Kurt’s voice was heard singing out.. “Please Blaine. Oh please..”

“I’m gonna set up a betting pool,” Santana smirked, turning the music up a few more notches. “Don’t want those two to be the only two having fun. Someone.. namely me.. needs to make some money from this sexual dance we have to witness on a daily basis.”

**********

Blaine sat on the swivel chair in Kurt’s room, turning the chair to face Kurt.. who hadn’t yet stopped pacing the room. The only sign that Blaine was anything but angry was the tightness of his pants.. the outline of his erect penis clearly defined beneath the fabric. From his face, his state of arousal wasn’t obvious.. unless someone knew him intimately well. Kurt stopped in his tracks.. glancing down at Blaine’s erection.

“Okay,” Blaine said to him.. quieting him. “Get undressed.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I heard you. Alright. Why?”

“Coming out in the office.. showing off. You obviously want attention. So that’s what you’re going to get.”

“So that’s what you think that was. Just drawing attention to myself. You can’t deny you did anything wrong can you?”

“I can and I will. This was all down to you sweetheart. So put those claws away and get undressed.”

Kurt didn’t argue anymore, instead slowly starting to take his clothes off.. eyes on Blaine the whole time as the other man palmed himself.. giving Kurt something to watch.. and by the time he was completely naked Kurt was virtually shaking with need.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Kurt asked with a coy look, his high voice the only indication of how desperate he was. 

Blaine smiled in satisfaction, rising from his seat. “If you ask nicely.” He opened Kurt’s drawer to remove a substantial sized tube of lubricant.. placing it just in Kurt’s eye line… along with an unopened condom… leaving no doubt what was in store.

“Please Blaine,” Kurt sighed.

“Hmmm,” Blaine murmured, manoeuvring Kurt so he was bent over the desk with his legs wide … running a teasing finger along Kurt’s crack. “You don’t really sound like you want me all that much.” He pressed one finger firmly over Kurt’s hole… making him shiver in want and excitement.

“What do you mean. Of course I want.. this.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Your cock.. in me, of course. Now.” Kurt snapped.

“Ooh… I like how feisty you are but I’m still not sure you’re asking nicely..” Blaine took his hand away completely, leaving Kurt suddenly feeling bereft of Blaine’s touch.

“Please Blaine. Oh please..” Kurt begged, his voice ringing out. “Please..”

Blaine chuckled, lowering his own underwear just enough.. and threading his fingers through the back of Kurt’s hair as he slipped a finger right inside where he needed it most. “Quiet now. You don’t want anyone to hear you now, do you?”

*********

Sometime later Blaine came out of Kurt’s room, looking as put together as ever. The only tell tale sign of what may have gone on, a high flush on his cheeks and a slightly crooked tie. Otherwise he looked the true professional.

He cleared his throat as he sat back down in his chair. “Sam,” he addressed his assistant, passing him a print out with some handwritten notes on. “There’s a couple of amendments to this ad we’re running in the press. Could you see to it.”

“Oh. Sure boss. We’re not to late then? You know.. to make changes.”

“Nah..” Blaine smiled, “you can just do the changes and send it straight in. It’ll be fine.”

“Really?” Sam asked, looking incredulous.

“Really.” Blaine raises an eyebrow, daring anyone else to say anything on the matter. “Now I think I’m going to get myself a coffee. Anyone else want one?”

*********

Kurt slipped on his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder. He was going to leave the office at a reasonable time today. Outside, half of the office had already headed home, others just finishing off. Blaine gave him a beaming smile as he came across the room. “Ready to go?” Blaine asked him softly. “I’m just about done.”

Kurt leaned down, giving Blaine a gentle lingering kiss on his lips. “Hmm. I was thinking of sushi tonight. What do you think gorgeous?”

“Perfect. We’ll pick some up on the way home.”

Another soft kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

*********

Anyone who knew Kurt and Blaine were agreed on one thing. The two men were genuinely in love. Soulmates even. A shining example that true love did exist.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being woefully behind, I’m not done with advent fics yet. If anyone has any tropes they’d like to prompt me, I’d be more than happy. X


End file.
